Joshi Koi!
by pearwink
Summary: Chap 3 : "Mata hitamnya celingak-celinguk mencari gadis berambut pink yang alih-alih ada di kasurnya, malah di temukannya tergeletak di lantai ...". /SasuSaku/Michi-chi/Drabble/R&R?/ CHAP 3 UPDATE!
1. Pink or Blue?

_**Author Note**_

_Waa… first Naruto fic in my new account. Hahaha…  
well, setelah berhasil mengumpulkan segenap tenaga, saya kembali dengan drabble ehm- __gaje__ SasuSaku buat pemanasan. Tema tetep High School karna saya cinta itu… dan juga tetep OOC+Garing. Hoho… maap kalo jelek. Feel saya nulis menguap entah kemana nih *plak!*  
Ada apa dengan acc saya yang lama?? Saya lupa passwordnya *slapped* kalo mau tau. Saya ini author dengan penname _**Michishige Asuka**_, dulu. Sekarang jadi _**Michi-chi-chi**_. Wkwkwkwk…_

_Oke, __enjoy reading__. And don't forget to give me your __review__. See yaaaa..._

* * *

_**Disclaimer : **__As you know, the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.  
__**Warning : **__AU, little OOC, and, REALY short stories  
__**Genre : **__General / Friendship  
__**Words (only Story) : **438 words_

_

* * *

_

**. J O** S H I** K O I ** !! **.**

**Chapter 1 : Pink or Blue?**

**Michi-chi**

**~oOo~  
**

"**S**ASUKE…"

"Hm?" terdengar respon singkat dari pemuda berambut emo yang kita kenal sebagai Sasuke Uchiha. Ninja dari klan Uchiha yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya di Ninjutsu, Genjutsu maupun Taijutsu dan juga salah satu member dari team 7 yang di pimpin oleh Kakashi-sensei. Eiiitsss, jangan salah menebak. Lihat warning di atas. Ini cerita AU. Jadi tidak ada yang namanya per-ninja-an disini. Yang ada disini adalah Sasuke Uchiha, cowok kelas 2 SMA yang jenius namun tidak peka. Ganteng tapi kaku.

"Antarkan aku ke butik langgananku di Shibuya dong?" rayu Sakura, gadis mungil disampingnya sambil menarik-narik ujung _coat_ si Uchiha muda itu. "Ya ya ya??"

"Kau kan bisa sendiri?"

Sakura cemberut. "Ayolah Sasuke. Aku gugup kalau ke sana sendirian. Nanti kalau aku butuh pendapatmu bagaimana? Kalau uangku kurang bagaimana? Atau yang lebih parah, kalau aku diganggu cowok maniak gimana?" ucapnya mencoba mencari alasan. "Lagi pula, Sasuke nggak ada kerjaan kan? Disana banyak komik lho. Nanti kalau bosan menungguku, Sasuke bisa baca komik aja. Ya?"

"Hn. Baiklah."

Dan senyum gadis itu pun merekah…

**~oOo~**

**M**ALAM yang indah di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Bintang bertaburan di langit bagai berlian berserakan di atas permadani hitam legam. Malam penghujung musim gugur. Suhu di kota Tokyo sangatlah rendah. Namun tak mengurangi kehangatan yang tercipta diantara dua sahabat yang sedang asyik ehm – _berbelanja_?

"Merah muda atau biru ya?" gumam seorang gadis berambut _pink_ mencolok sambil mengamati dua _gloves_ cantik berbeda warna di hadapannya. Dari raut wajahnya, gadis yang bernama Sakura itu tampak berpikir keras. Berkali-kali alisnya berkerut atau bibirnya cemberut karena kebingungan. Oh… hari yang panjang…

"Sasuke." Panggilnya singkat ke pemuda di sampingnya yang setia menunggu sambil membaca komik. "Hn?"

"Menurutmu bagus yang mana? Yang biru atau yang merah muda?" ucap gadis itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua _gloves_ di depannya. "_Gloves-_ku hilang di kelas sehingga aku harus beli lagi."

"Biru," jawab pemuda itu singkat. "_Blue is cool._"

Hah! Dari mukanya saja sudah ketahuan bahwa Sasuke memang bosan stadium akhir saat menunggu Sakura. _Patience Sasuke-chan… _Perempuan memang merepotkan (kata Shikamaru). Tapi perempuan itu juga menyenangkan kan? Melihat Sakura kebingungan memilih _gloves _saja sudah membuatmu tersenyum tertahan.

"Ugh, iya-ya, kau kan suka warna biru."

Sekali lagi mata _Turquoise _itu mencoba mengamati dua _gloves _di depannya dengan teliti. Tampaknya dia merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban cowok berambut _Style _pantat ayam itu.

"Demi Tuhan Sakura, kau sudah mengamati kedua _gloves _itu selama 30 menit! 30 menit! Dan… ayolah kakiku sudah nyeri dan sudah 4 kali manga ini kubaca untuk mengatasi kebosanan," gerutu Sasuke.

"Aku bingung, Sasuke."

Sasuke menghela nafas berlebihan. Tangan kanannya meraih _gloves _merah muda sedangkan tangannya yang satunya menarik lengan Sakura menyeretnya ke kasir.

"_Pink _sepertinya cocok untukmu."

**~oOo~**

* * *

_**… to be continue **_**…**


	2. Ramen

_**Author Note**_

_Holla! Chapter 2. :))  
Maap buat yang chapter pertama tanya kenapa fic ini pendek. Karna ini drabble coretgajecoret. Ehehehehe... Oh ya, maap juga buat para anon review yang dari kemarin juga tanya kenapa ga bisa review disini.. _=3="_ Karna anon review sama disable. Mencegah anon review gaje *plak* Buat para anon, kalo mau review langsung ke FB atau twitter saya aja. Linknya ada di profile. :D Thanks thanks thanksss... :3  
_

_Oke, __enjoy reading__. And don't forget to give me your __review__. See yaaaa_

_**

* * *

Disclaimer : **__As you know, the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.  
__**Warning : **__AU, little OOC, and, REALY short stories  
__**Genre : **__General / Friendship  
__**Words (only Story) : 438 words**__

* * *

_

**. J O** S H I** K O I ** ! **.**

**Chapter 2 : Ramen**

**Michi-chi**

**~oOo~  
**

"Kau sudah makan malam belum?" Tanya Sasuke setelah membayar _gloves _yang dibeli Sakura

Sakura menggeleng. Sambil menerima bungkusan yang berisi barang belanjaannya. Tak berselang lama, perutnya berbunyi kencang.

Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Astaga, ayo ikut aku." Dia mengelus pelan rambut Sakura sambil menggandeng gadis mungil tersebut menuju kedai ramen langganan teman sekelasnya. Mata _Onyx-_nya menatap lurus ke depan menatap mata _Turquoise _di depannya. Mata yang bersinar ramah, hangat, dan ekspresif. Mata yang mudah mencerminkan sifat pemiliknya.

Tangan besarnya menggandeng tangan mungil Sakura. Menuntun gadis itu agar tidak hilang di tengah lautan manusia. Daerah Shibuya memang sangat ramai meski saat malam hari di musim dingin seperti ini. Terlihat pasangan kekasih di setiap sudut, kumpulan-kumpulan _cosplayers, _atau sebuah gank yang menambah hiruk pikuk kota Shibuya.

Saking ramainya, berkali-kali tubuh mungil Sakura terhempas tertabrak orang karna melawan arus.

"Hoy! Teme!" teriak nyaring seseorang berjaket kuning cerah dari sudut jalan. Otomatis Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba membuat Sakura menabrak punggung pemuda itu. "Dobe!"

**~oOo~**

"Waa… paman! Kau benar-benar pintar memasak! Ramennya enak sekali."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah gadis yang duduk disampingnya. Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Sasuke, lain kali kita kesini lagi ya." Kata Sakura. "Aku kenyang sekali…" keluh Sakura senang. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk perutnya dengan pelan sambil menggumamkan '_Gochisosama deshita' _pelan.

"Kau seperti Naruto, Sakura."

"Naruto?_ Dareka_?"

Tangan kanan Sasuke menunjuk orang berambut _spiky _disampingnya. Sedangkan yang di tunjuk hanya balas nyengir sambil memesan satu mangkuk ramen lagi.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. "Ne, Sasuke, kau tahu. Tadi sebenarnya Okaachan mau mengajakmu dan Itachi-niichan untuk makan malam di rumahku." Sakura menyunggingkan senyum jahilnya. "Eh, kita malah makan malam di luar begini."

"Kau ini. Tahu begitu kita tadi langsung pulang saja."

Mereka baru selesai makan di kedai Ichiraku Ramen. Makan malam yang menyenangkan. Mungkin begitu pikir Sakura. Menu lezat, ditemani dan ditraktir Sasuke, oww… apa yang lebih bahagia dari ini?

"Pulang?" Tanya Sasuke begitu Sakura terlihat sudah menyelesaikan makannya.

Sakura menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis. "Yuk."

Tepat pada saat itu ponsel merah marun Sakura bordering. Ia menarik _coat _Sasuke menyuruh pemuda itu menunggu sebentar, lalu menjawab ponselnya.

"Halo?... Oh Kaachan!" Sakura memindahkan ponselnya dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanan. "Ah iya… Oke… Sebentar lagi… Aku bersama Sasuke, kok! Malah tadi makan dulu... Iya-iya aku akan pulang… Oke… Naik Volvo-nya Sasu. Hehehe… Yayaya… Sampai jumpa Kaachan."

"Dari Haruno-Basama?" Tanya Sasuke langsung.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Umm… Kaachan tadi bingung mencariku karna aku lupa ijin keluar. Hehehe…"

Sasuke membelalakkan mata hitamnya. "Kau ini bagaimana sih? Ah, kalau begini kan aku bisa dimarahi Ibumu! Argh!"

"Aa, Gomenna, Sasuke-kun. Hehehe…"

"Naruto. Duluan." Pamit Sasuke ke Naruto yang masih sibuk 'berkutat' dengan ramen tentunya.

"Yohaa… Sampai ketemu Teme!"

"Dobe."

_**

* * *

… to be continue **_**…**


	3. Sleep together

_**Author Note**_

_Chapter 3. Agak ecchi nih kalo yang baca omes *halah* Enggak juga sih~ Cuma hal yang biasa aja. Hehehe… aduduh.. sekali lagi maaf cerita ini ga bisa di pannjangin karna ini drabble. Ga keliatan? Ini DRABBLE. Muahahaha… #ditendang  
So, jumlah katanya di batesin sampe 500 kata aja. Gomen kalo ga suka._

_Eh, Evey minggu depan ujian kenaikan kelas ya? Met ngerjain soal ya vey. Ganbatte kudasaaaai imouto-chan!_

_Oke, __enjoy reading__. And don't forget to give me your __review__. See yaaaa_

* * *

_**Disclaimer : **__As you know, the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.  
__**Warning : **__AU, little OOC, and, REALY short stories  
__**Genre : **__General / Friendship  
__**Words (only Story) : 435 words**__  
_

* * *

**. J O** S H I** K O I ** ! **.**

**Chapter 3 : Sleep together**

**Michi-chi**

**~oOo~  
**

**"O**BAA-SAMA, Sakura sudah pulang?" tanya Sasuke sambil melangkah masuk ke kediaman Haruno.

Shizuka Haruno, ibu Sakura, menutup pintu utama dan menyusul Sasuke di ruang tamu. "Sudah nak. Mungkin di kamarnya tidur. Dia agak lelah akhir-akhir ini, Ujiannya sudah di depan mata. Obaa-sama harap kau mau sedikit membantunya belajar." ucap Shizuka-baasan sambil tersenyum lembut ke pemuda sahabat putrinya yang sudah lama dianggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri. "Sasuke, kau sedang flu? Suaramu terdengar sengau."

"Hn," guman Sasuke lesu. Ia merasakan gejala flu sejak tadi pagi. Tapi karna telat bangun – _dan sedikit malas – _dia tidak sempat mengambil satupun persediaan obat flu di rumahnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas keras dan menghempaskan dirinya di sofa nyaman berwarna merah marun di ruang tamu kediaman Haruno itu.

Haruno Shizuka tersenyum kecil sambil berjalan ke kotak obat. Mengambil obat flu dan kembali berjalan kearah Sasuke.

"Minum obat dulu, nak," ucapnya lembut sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Dan kalau sudah, kau boleh menyusul Sakura. Bangunkan dia. Katakan, perempuan tidak baik tidur berlama-lama seperti itu."

Sasuke balas senyum tipis. "Hn. Ya sudah Obaa-sama. Aku keatas."

Dan pemuda itu berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Dasar anak-anak."

**~oOo~**

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke sembarangan sambil membuka paksa pintu kamar Sakura.

Mata hitamnya celingak-celinguk mencari gadis berambut pink yang alih-alih ada di kasurnya, malah di temukannya tergeletak di lantai dengan santainya tertidur pulas. Dengan wajah tenang – _walau hati panik , _cepat-cepat diangkatnya tubuh Sakura ke dalam gendongannya.

"Ugh! Flu sialan!" gumannya panjang. Sesaat kemudian dia terlihat tergopoh-gopoh menggendong _pinky_. Wajar saja, karna flu pandangannya sedikit tidak fokus. Umpatan-umpatan kecil mengiringi setiap langkahnya.

"Fiuh! Kau berat!" ejek Sasuke ke Sakura yang masih tertidur pulas. Sasuke menyeka keringatnya.

Dia duduk di samping kasur Sakura, memandang wajah teman kecilnya itu ketika tidur. Terbesit bermacam-macam pikiran di otaknya meski wajahnya terlihat datar.

Si wajah datar itu merenggangkan ototnya sebentar. Sasuke memang sedang banyak pikiran. Dia lelah. Bertumpuk-tumpuk tugas menanti untuk di kerjakan. Belum lagi kewajibannya sebagai anggota inti OSIS membuat kepalanya semakin pening. Maka dari itu tadi dia menyempatkan diri mampir ke kediaman Haruno. Dia berpikir, mungkin dengan satu senyuman gadis manis ini berhasil menyembuhkan otaknya yang benar-benar lelah stadium akhir.

Sasuke mengucek-ucek matanya, pertanda kantuk yang teramat sangat. Si rambut pantat ayam ini mengeluh pelan. Tubuhnya minta diistirahatkan dengan segera. Udara pengap yang ada di kamar Sakura membuatnya segera melepas baju serta coat hangat yang sedang dipakainya.

'_Aku lelah __Sakura__. Aku mau istirahat_' Batinnya sembari membanting tubuhnya yang terasa lelah ke daerah ranjang yang masih kosong di samping Sakura. Dan.. Sasuke benar-benar tertidur lelap setelahnya. Salju tipis yang mulai turun menjadi _intro_ scene tertidurnya Sasuke. Dua muka tanpa dosa telah sama-sama terbaring di ranjang yang sama.

* * *

_**… to be continue **_**…**


End file.
